


The future is doomed

by holky_a_vdolky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holky_a_vdolky/pseuds/holky_a_vdolky
Summary: A short astronomy lesson with Tony and Steve. God help them.





	The future is doomed

“Eight? But there’s nine of them! Why would you say there’s less? If anything, it should be more!” It was way too soon in the morning for explaining Steve future things, especially when he got so passionate about it.

Natasha sighed and motioned for Steve to sit back in his abandoned chair. There was frown on his face from thinking about astronomy for the first time since getting out of ice. Which was kind of weird, considering how much he always loved reading astronomy books. That might have been the reason he got so heated after hearing Bruce mention eight planets in the Solar System while discussing differences humans and Asgardians' view of space with Thor. 

Natasha looked around as she very much disliked the idea of having to explain it herself. Thankfully her saviour –don’t tell Tony she called him that, he would never let it go– entered the room and Nat smiled at him. “Tony? How many planets are there?” 

Tony raised his eyebrows in response. “Eight obviously. But you know that, Romanoff, don’t you?”

“How?” Steve exhaled. “Did you undiscover a planet, or how is it possible that there is one planet less?”

Tony, unlike Natasha, fancied the idea of explaining such things to Steve. He always liked sharing knowledge and educate others. “Cap, Pluto isn’t a planet.”

Steve looked up from his cup of coffee. “What?” He remembered his excitement when he was twelve and read about the discovery of new, ninth, planet. Now this man is telling him it’s not?

“They reclassified it to dwarf planet after changing the definition of planet in 2006. It’s not even the biggest dwarf planet.” Tony explained. At first he was glad his knowledge (even about something as basic and well known as Pluto’s planetary status) was wanted, but now he couldn’t hide his amusement about Steve’s reaction. 

“The future is doomed.” Steve said, and at that time, no one realized how true that statement was.


End file.
